Hot Stuff
by ClarityInObscurity
Summary: A fun one-shot of Bulma letting loose unknowingly in front of a one Saiyan audience.


"Have a good night, Miss Bulma."

Bulma looked up from her desk and waved off the last of her employees. While it was time to quit for the evening, she kept plowing through her work. She felt that she had stagnated on her current project and it was causing her much frustration. No matter how she calculated, she just couldn't figure out the one piece she was missing.

Leaning back in her chair, she tilted her head back and stared out the skylight above her. The colors were beginning to change from blues to purples. It looks like it might be a clear night, free of cloud cover. Though, living in the city, it would be unlikely she would see any stars excluding the brightest of them. She closed her eyes and let out a groan of frustration. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and scanned at the paperwork scattered on her desk. Updating the gravity room to the next level was proving more of a challenge than she thought.

Vegeta. That Saiyan caused her more trouble than he was worth. Arrogant and crass with an ego that outshone the sun. He matched her wit for wit and made her want to shave his hair off more than once. She was lucky that her son retained more of his human emotions. She didn't think she could stand two pig-headed Saiyans.

Bulma glanced around the lab. It was a organized chaos of numbers, charts, and schematics. And it was too quiet.

"Music on." She couldn't think of one particular song or genre she wanted to listen to. As an afterthought she added, "Shuffle music."

A few seconds later, classical music came pouring out. A rousing number meant to stimulate the mind. She shrugged and went back to her plans. Scribbling the minutes away, she paid no mind as to what songs came on. They filtered through one ear and out the other, the background to her fluid thinking. Her toe tapped occasionally or she beat her pencil along with the rhythm, but it was the most notice she gave.

It wasn't until a couple hours later, when she sat back, that a song finally perked her ears. She smiled as an early 80s style beat came through the speakers. She remembers listening to this song quite often when she was young. It was fun and catchy and made you want to move your body. She had the urge to do so now. A devious smile stretched across her face.

"Cameras off. Doors lock."

As her equipment followed her commands, she stood up and began with a small movement in her hips. As the song beat on, she demanded the volume be raised. She felt the drums in her blood, the guitar in her blood, and the bass in her heart. Jumping up onto her desk, she began to dance for all she was worth. Schematics were scattering with her foot movements onto the floor. She put her arms up in the air as she swayed her hips without a care. She let her straightened hair bounce around her face. Her smile was wide as she let loose all of her frustration.

Spying a screwdriver in her pencil canister, she snatched it up and brought it to her mouth. She knew she looked utterly ridiculous, but she didn't. Sometimes you just had to do what your heart told you to.

"Looking for some hot stuff, baby, this evening

I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight

I want some hot stuff, baby, this evening

Gotta have some hot stuff

Gotta have some love tonight..."

As she sang her heart out, she never once thought to check the door for doorknob destroying Saiyans. Vegeta stood there in perpetual shock as his woman danced atop a desk in her empty lab. He had no idea what possessed the insane woman to do so, but he couldn't really complain about it. He watched her backside sway to and fro to the beat of the music as she tossed her head back and forth. Her singing left much to be desired, but the freedom on her face made up for it. He hadn't seen her let go in such a long time. She was always working or pestering him or worrying after of Trunks. He let a smirk play along his lips. It was relieving to see her be herself. So, he settled himself on the doorjamb with his arms crossed and watched her.

As the song was coming to its dramatic close, Bulma spun around. When she spotted Vegeta smirking in the doorway, she dropped the screwdriver and lost her balance. Her shock caused her to slip and she went tumbling off the desk. Luckily for her, that pesky Saiyan she loved and loathed came to her rescue. He held her in a dip, close to the floor. His smirk almost became a smile as he held her. Bringing his face closer to hers, he asked, "Are you finished here?"

Bulma's face turned bright red as Vegeta looked down at her. How embarrassing! She just nodded at him as she didn't think she had the words for this situation.

"Good." Vegeta pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Bulma's eyes widened in astonishment before she closed them and enjoyed the sensation.

_Maybe I should do that more often..._ Was her last thought before she completely gave in to her Hot Stuff.


End file.
